Forget to Remember
by Commander Zia
Summary: "Aren't you going to sleep?" Sasuke asked, even though it hurt his throat to talk. The man didn't respond, only tilted his head in his direction so Sasuke could see just how deep the dark, hollow pits of his eyes sank. ItaSasu


Third post of the night, wow, I had no idea so many completed and half decent unposted oneshots I had lying around. I aught to do this 'spring cleaning' thing more often. Anyways, here's another random ficlet I found buried in my dropbox's 'Completed Drabbles and Oneshots' folder. Apparently killing Itachi sent Sasuke off to a deep end a little deeper than Kishi hinted at O_O But really, what else can we expect from Sasuke?

* * *

**F** o r g e t **T** o **R** e m e m b e r

* * *

_I feel it on the inside__  
_

_Twisting and contorting__  
_

_Memory has shaped me once again_

I.

Sasuke's hands shook uncontrollably in his lap. Small, irregular twitches that seemed to keep him awake even as his eyes drooped and his entire body ached. Medication, he'd been told before being forced to take the pills. To help with your nightmares. With your visions. Sasuke almost laughed at the thought. He had nightmares, alright, but they weren't something medication could take care of. And his visions? They were more than visions, more than just hallucinations. He _saw_ things, he saw the truth. And medication couldn't help those either. The man had lived through a thousand deaths, _medication_ could not do him in. And indeed, there he was, standing serenely as always against the opposite wall. His hollow, blind eyes stared at Sasuke blankly from under his wild, stringy black hair. Blood still covered his chin and spilled down his chest just like that day, that day so long ago, and the man still limped when he walked. The man still coughed sometimes, loudly and dryly so that Sasuke wanted to cringe. Visions? Ha.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Sasuke asked hollowly, even though it hurt his throat to talk. The man didn't respond, only tilted his head slightly in his direction so that Sasuke could see the just how deep the dark, hollow pits of his eyes sank. Sasuke nodded numbly, and his foot began to bounce up and down on the bed because the medication wouldn't let him sit still. "That's okay. I don't feel like going to bed either." And he didn't. Not only because of the medication but because of the nightmares. They were horrid, terrible creatures, and they ate away at him when he was unprepared. As it was he hadn't slept in a good three days, but he didn't really care. The room blurred around him but it wasn't as if there was anything to see but the white walls. Nothing but _him_.

The man shifted slightly, pushing himself off the wall and standing back up properly. His shoulders were hunched tiredly, and as he walked slowly towards Sasuke he moved with an obvious limp, his left leg dragging slightly. "Itachi… don't…" Sasuke said softly as the man walked closer. Every step and Sasuke could feel the nightmares bubbling up in his chest. Every step and his breath grew quicker, tears gathering in his eyes. "Don't. Stop- stop it!"

The man's hand touched Sasuke's face, and his hands were wet and calloused. "Sasuke…" He spoke softly, his voice cracked and quiet. Sasuke shook his head but as the man caught his lips in his own he didn't fight back. Sasuke's arms wrapped around the man's shoulders slowly, leaning into him and supporting him at the same time.

"Don't… 'Tachi…" Sasuke whispered, because already he was seeing the nightmares.

Blood spurted out at him as he ran the man through with his sword. The man stumbled back a couple of paces but then he was back, his lips in a snarl.

Screams, high-pitched and horrible as he saw her fall, black hair billowing around her.

"Mikoto!"

The shouts echoed in Sasuke's ears as he tried to shut them out.

"Please… 'Tachi…" Tears started to drip down his cheeks as Itachi caught his lips again. Sasuke wasn't sure why he liked it so much. But no, he hated it. He hated the way the man haunted him, torturing him for his sins. Because Sasuke had sinned, he'd done so many bad things that he deserved to be tortured. It hurt as the man's lips touched his own softly. It burned-

"Sasuke? I heard a scream-"

It took a moment for Sasuke to blink his eyes open, and as he did he saw the man's empty, bloody eyes giving him what felt like a sad, forlorn stare. Sasuke gave the man one long last kiss before turning to the door, not letting go of the man's hands. The man's hands were clammy and they made a shiver run up his spine but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to let go. The pink-haired nurse gave Sasuke a strange, unreadable look. "Sasuke, have you been taking your pills?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "They made me take them."

The nurse narrowed her green eyes for a moment, before walking forward and attempting to take Sasuke's hand. "Here, Sasuke. I just need you to come with me for a little-"

"No!" Sasuke shouted suddenly, scrambling back from the pink-haired woman. He could feel his heart pumping loudly in his chest. Already the blind man was backing away cautiously, back towards the wall, and Sasuke clenched his fists fearfully. These were the people who gave him the nightmares. If it weren't for them he would never have to sleep and he would _never_ have to have nightmares. These were the people who told him he was crazy.

"Sasuke!"

It took Sasuke a moment to realize he reached the end of his flimsy bed, and as soon as his head slammed against the hard floor everything went black.

I.

_I feel you on the inside…_

II.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna go out for ramen with me and Sakura?" Naruto asked loudly, calling from down the hall. The man untied the fox mask from his face and retied it around his waist like a belt, shaking his head so his blonde bangs fell back and into his face.

"Idiot!" Sakura shouted back, taking her own, bird mask and chucking it at the man. Naruto yelped as it hit the back of his head, and turned to glare at the woman.

"What was that for?"

"Well, I just _won't_ ask you on a date again! You're so tactless!" Sakura shouted angrily, stomping down the hall without retrieving her ANBU mask. Exasperatedly Naruto picked it up, wiping it off on his jacket before starting down the hall.

"Hey, sorry 'Suke. I gotta go deal with this."

Sasuke smiled serenely. "Of course Naruto."

For a moment Naruto faltered, but then he smiled widely. "I'm really, really glad you came back and got better Sasuke. I really am. And so is Sakura, even if she doesn't show it."

Sasuke smiled again flatly. "Of course Naruto."

"Anyways, sorry!" The blonde ran off and down the hall, his shoulder-length hair flying out behind him. For a moment Sasuke didn't move.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned to the man leaning against the wall beside him, smiling softly.

"Ha. There was never anything wrong with me in the first place." Leaning into the man's chest Sasuke kissed his lips deeply, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around him. Blood wet Sasuke's skin but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I love you Sasuke."

Itachi spoke softly, his voice cracking, and Sasuke grinned toothily at him, like he used to back when they were children.

"I love you too 'Tachi. Forever."

II.

_Still feel you on the inside__  
_

_Biting through and stinging__  
_

_Will I ever forget to remember?_

III.


End file.
